Canon Characters
On this page you will find all characters that can be used for roleplay here. If you want to use a character, please speak to an admin or leave a comment on this page. Characters already used by other people cannot be used again, because it would be strange if there were two Honokas or two Chikas in one school. If you want to use them in roleplay, you need to ask the user. Characters with no user can be used by anybody. Please don't use more than 4 characters, everyone needs a chance. If you want Anju and Setsuna Yuki to be sisters, you also need to ask an admin. It's a shiny joke^^ µ's * Kosaka Honoka (no user) * Minami Kotori (no user) * Sonoda Umi (Usagi) * Koizumi Hanayo (Nozomi) * Hoshizora Rin (no user) * Nishikino Maki (Ginagi) * Yazawa Nico (Ginagi) * Tojo Nozomi (no user) * Ayase Eli (no user) A-RISE * Kira Tsubasa (no user) * Todo Erena (Sora) * Yuki Anju (no user) Aqours * Takami Chika (Ginagi) * Sakurauchi Riko (no user) * Watanabe You (Usagi) * Kurosawa Ruby (Nozomi) * Kurosawa Dia (Ginagi) * Kunikida Hanamaru (no user) * Tsushima Yoshiko (no user) * Ohara Mari (Sora) * Matsuura Kanan (no user) Saint Snow * Kazuno Sarah (no user) * Kazuno Leah (no user) Perfect Dream Project * Uehara Ayumu (Yume) * Miyashita Ai (Nozomi) * Yuki Setsuna (no user) * Tennoji Rina (no user) * Osaka Shizuku (Yume) * Nakasu Kasumi (no user) * Asaka Karin (Sora) * Konoe Kanata (no user) * Verde Emma (no user) Normal Characters * Ichinose Marika (no user) * Torii Ayumi (no user) * Shinomiya Akiru (no user) * Sugisaki Aya (no user) * Tanaka Sachiko (no user) * Nagayama Minami (no user) * Kujo Seira (Usagi) * Fujishiro Yumi (no user) * Saeki Reine (Nozomi) * Tatara Ru (no user) * Nishimura Fumie (no user) * Suda Iruka (no user) * Shimozono Saki (no user) * Aizawa Yuu (no user) * Morishima Nanaka (no user) * Shiraki Nagi (no user) * Kikuchi Akemi (no user) * Hasekura Kasane (no user) * Yuki Sana (no user) * Kamiya Rika (no user) * Konoe Haruka (no user) * Miyashita Coco (no user) * Mido Yuri (Sora) * Kikkawa Mizuki (no user) * Christina (no user) * Kurosaki Shun (no user) * Ayanokoji Himeno (no user) * Shitara Fumi (no user) * Saiki Fuu (no user) * Kirihara Yuuka (no user) * Shirase Koyuki (no user) * Aikawa Ryo (no user) * Kadota Tsurugi (no user) * Shido Misaki (no user) * Kizaki Akira (no user) * Tsukishima Yuka (no user) * Sakamaki Chiduko (no user) * Fukuhara Mikoto (no user) * Kurobane Sakura (no user) * Takamagahara Mitsuki (no user) * Kurobane Sakuya (no user) * Hyodo Sayuri (no user) * Shiga Hitomi (no user) * Jennifer (no user) * Leo (no user) * Rakshata (no user) * Rebecca (no user) * Saotome Yukari (no user) * Ranpha (no user) * Maria (no user) * Isabella (no user) Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Browse